fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostrealm Studios
|founded = 12/14/2014|headquarters = Edmonton, AB|owner = |parent = (from 2014-2015) }}Ghostrealm Studios is a Canadian entertainment company known for a strong relationship with Nintendo as well as a whole host of projects. History Origins (2014-2015) Ghostrealm Studios was initially founded in 2014 as a second-party developer for Nintendo, and would quickly expand. The company started off as an internal developer, working on multiple Nintendo titles. Their philosophy for games was to make them as fun as possible, as well as having depth. Multiple titles existed during this "Golden Age" and the company was seen as one of the best developers Nintendo had to offer. Going Third-Party (2016-2017) Eventually, Ghostrealm Studios grew in size to the point where they became a larger corporation. After several meetings with Nintendo, they eventually became a fully-independent studio, and were no longer a subsidiary. However, they continued to work with Nintendo while expanding their operations considerably. Eventually, the company developed their first original IP: Champions of Ascerth, which would also have a novel tie-in known as Champions of Ascerth: The Chronicles. The series received universal acclaim for its story, which would motivate Ghostrealm Studios to continue working on original projects. They also began to work with companies like SEGA and Crash Co. on various other projects, as the company had grown in influence considerably. They'd also begin development of the Enigma console as well, aiming to rejuvenate handheld gaming. Multimedia Focus and Reorganization (2018-present) In 2018, Ghostrealm Studios signed a deal to bring several of their original IPs to the big screen, and would begin to shift their focus from solely being a video game company to also becoming an entertainment company as well. After the success of the Hour of Reckoning duology, the company would begin development of a new console codenamed Project Vigor, which would later be revealed as the GhostDrive. Philosophy and Stances Ghostrealm Studios believes in making the best experience possible for gamers, whether it be by developing fun games that never make you bored, or in-depth games that leave you striving to progress further. By developing a wide array of games, Ghostrealm Studios believes that they can bring a wide variety of experiences to everyone. Violence in Games Ghostrealm Studios is generally okay with violence in their games, as long as it's there for a reason. No mindless killing unless the character has a justification. Modding Ghostrealm Studios supports modders, believing that it's the right of the customer to do whatever they want with their product. Many of their PC ports have been made easier to mod due to how the code of those games is structured. Games developed by Ghostrealm Studios Other Projects Ghostrealm Studios is also responsible for developing the critically-acclaimed TV series Bowser's Minions, the movies Hour of Reckoning: Part 1 and Hour of Reckoning: Part 2, as well as numerous literary works: Original Content Ghostrealm Studios has a wealth of original content, under the umbrella term of the Ghostverse. Discord Server Ghostrealm Studios possesses a Discord server, accessible here. Relationships with other companies Crash Co. Both Ghostrealm Studios and Crash Co. are working on an unannounced project together. Sapphire Dragon Inc. These two companies are planning another project together as well, and are also working on a major collaborative project alongside Crash Co. Darklight Studios (now defunct) Ghostrealm Studios once worked closely with Darklight, but when the company collapsed it left, thought it maintained relations with the former members of the company. Lone Planet Productions The two companies once attempted to work together on Star Wars: Galactic Renegades, but the game later fell apart. Ghostrealm Studios however remains one of the biggest supporters of the Pharo console developed by Lone Planet, porting many of their games to it, and they're also working on another project together. Pyro Enterprises These two companies are currently working on The Legend of Zelda: Pierced Skies together. Trivia *Ghostrealm Studios once pitched the Nintendo UltraCube console alongside several launch titles to Nintendo, but it was scrapped when the Nintendo Switch was planned to be the Wii U's successor. *The company's mascots are Kaiden, Taikari, Felton, and Trent.